Twilight : Daring Vampires
by xEsmexCullenx
Summary: As the Cullen Clan are nearly dead with boredom, Bella arrives and suggest Truth or Dare. Some are worried that it could get out of hand but they still play. Filled with hilarious moments hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1 : I dare you

**Daring Vampires**

It was a quite evening at the Cullen's household, everyone was doing there own thing. Barely anyone spoke, Bella was on her way to spend time with Edward but she was running a little late.

Rosalie was busy reading a fashion magazine, she was stuck on a picture which included a white laced dress and a pair of whit heels. She smiled as she imagined herself wearing the dress. Rosalie's eyes then turned to the model wearing the outfit and tutted, comparing her beauty with the models. "You think, they would hire some who actually looked beautiful enough to wear such a dress" she said with a disgusted face, showing off the magazine to Emmett as he pretended he was interested.

Alice was busy painting her nails, she was feeling creative and chose to paint a rose on her thumb. She soon change her mind and wanted a daisy instead, as she rubbed off the rose with nail polish remover she took a deep breath in then letting out a sigh of boredom. Glancing over two her brother as he to looked rather lifeless, she mouthed the words bored as Edward looked up. His only reaction was a head nod and he continued with what he was doing. He was writing down music notes to play but he had very little inspiration so the page was sort of blank. Every now and then he would gaze at the door hoping soon he would see the lights on Bella's truck pull up to house. He started humming a random tune thinking that would help with his writers block but no melody had occurred.

Jasper had control of the television, he went through the channels slowly. Each time he glanced over to Emmett for his approval. But there was nothing on any channel that was interesting for them "Try the sports channel Jasper, I think we can catch the last part of the football game" Emmett said, hoping that just maybe they could get out of this awkward boredom stage. Jasper flicked through the channels having the same hope as Emmett, he reached the sports channel and to his shock they'd miss the game by two minutes. He gave up on the television handing the remote to Emmett. Emmett had no luck, he left the remote alone after a while. Jasper was now cracking his knuckles over and over, eventually stopping realising he was annoying his sister, Rose. Emmett stared of into space trying to remember all the times he won against Edward.

Carlisle was just as bored as his sons and daughters, the book he was reading was very old and didn't interest him by the slightest. He wanted to go into his office and do something that did interest him but he felt to rude to leave. There were three sofa's in the living room, Carlisle was lounged out on one of them with his head focused on the book in front of him. When he had enough of Shakespeare his eyes focused on his wife reading a Catalogue. Esme was sitting right by Carlisle, her legs tucked in as she constantly flicked through the pages. Alice and Jacob were on the other sofa, they both had there feet up on the cushion. Emmett was sitting with his arm around Rosalie on the sofa opposite Esme and Carlisle. And Edward was perch on the edge closes to the door so as soon as his beloved Bella came he would be able to sprint to the door before any other family member.

Everyone's head finally rose to the sound of Bella's engine roaring to get up the hill. "Finally, she took her time" rose's remark made Esme roll her eyes as she got up to greet Bella. Edward rushed to the door. He opened it before Bella even got out the truck. "Edward can you be any more desperate, let her at least undo her seat belt" Emmett said quietly so Esme wouldn't lecture him over his comment.

Bella noticed Edwards odd behaviour as she saw him rush to the door. "Wow, you soon rushed when you heard me coming what's up ?" Bella asked with a confused smile. "Well to tell the truth I think if you would of come any later if I wasn't a vampire I would of died of boredom, I think we all would of" Edward said with a guilty look but the he was relieved when every one agreed with him.

"So your all that bored, well maybe a game like truth or dare would be fun" she told them as she stepped into the house. She was a little shocked by all there reactions. Edward, Esme and Carlisle looked worried about what she the only human n the house had said whilst Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice all giggle in disbelief. Then Carlisle finally broke the confusion on Bella's face "Well Bella, its not entirely safe when you play that game with vampires it gets a little out of hand".

Bella begged and begged "Come on guys it will be fun, please". Eventually Alice, Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett all agreed. "We win, now you have to play" Alice said with a giggle looking at Esme, Carlisle and Edward. The game had begun, Bella was so excited thinking she is the only human ever to play this game with vampires. " Umm, okay so ill go first"Alice with a cheerfully expression. "Carlisle truth or dare" she asked excitedly "ill pick dare, fire away Alice" Carlisle said confidently.

"I dare you... to walk through Newton's Department Store … Rosalie's tiger underwear and buy something" She giggled as she said the last few words, Rosalie and Carlisle both looked distressed while everyone was shocked or either laughing.

Hope you enjoyed next chapter will be Carlisle doing his dare lol. But also Rosalie and Jasper

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2 : Underwear in the night

**Twilight : Daring Vampires **

**Chapter Two: I Dare You !**

Alice had just dared Carlisle "I knew this would be a bad idea, so much for being respected in the town" Carlisle signing in disbelief looked at the quirky Alice. Rosalie wasn't to pleased either that Carlisle had to where her underwear. "Alice, you know all my stuff is designer" she said hoping she might make him wear Esme's stuff instead of hers. "Come on suck it up we don't have all night" Alice side with a slit grin. "Fne" Rosalie said looking like she was going to murder Alice.

She raced up stairs. Pausing at the door way as she heard the laughing and groaning from down stairs, she walk into her room. She stopped at the draw that contained her underwear, she was so angry when she pulled the draw open the handle swung off. It smashed against the wall making Esme sigh. Eventually she came down the stairs with her tiger patterned underwear she did not look pleased. "I'm gonna miss those bad boys" Emmett said as his wife came down the stairs, Bella couldn't help but laugh at his remark. Bella got a evil stare of Rosalie for laughing. Esme me stopped it by nudging Rose. "Hand them over"Alice ask putting out her hand, Rosalie didn't say a word. She handed Alice her underwear despite the reaction on Carlisle face. Then every one went silent as Alice gave Carlisle the underwear. He didn't say a word, with an embarrassing look he ran upstairs.

It had been at least half an hour, Carlisle finally came out of the room. "Omg cant watch" Rosalie and Edward both left the room, everyone found it amusing even Esme but the thought of seeing him wear girls underwear made them a ill. Carlisle finally found the courage to approach his family, to everyone's disappointment he had a coat on so they wouldn't see. "You can where that for now, but when your in the store you have to take it off" Alice demand. " I think one of us should go with him, I think we can be a little bit nice" Esme said knowing how embarrassing her husband would be. Carlisle mimed the words thank you to his wife, after a small augment of who was to watch Carlisle completely embarrass himself it was decided that Alice should go. As they were leaving Emmett taped Carlisle on the back "Good luck man" he said with a grin. They went outside and headed for the car. The rest of the Cullen clan watch them drive away.

Alice just parked her car outside the door of the store, Carlisle didn't speak for the entire drive there. "Come on" Alice said laughing. Carlisle gave her an evil look, slowly he got out of the car. To his advantage no one was there. The light from the store sign lighted up the whole parking area. Carlisle stared at it disapproving of what he was about to do. Alice honked the car to tell him to hurry up. Carlisle gave her one last look, he took of the coat left it on the wet pavement and casually strolled into the store praying it was empty.

He was relieved to see he was the only costumer in the store, the cashier was shocked to seem but was to shocked to mention about the doctors appearance. "Hello, night weather" Carlisle said nervously. He already felt embarrassed as he noticed the woman eyeing up the tiger patterned under wear. Carlisle quickly got out of view from the cashier, now all that was left was for him to buy something he grabbed the first thing he saw. Walking up to the till he noticed what he was actually going to buy, in his hand was a pair of red lace underwear. He stopped and look at his hand with a depressed glare. "Are you, um going to buy those sir" she said with a strange, unsteady voice. All Carlisle did was nod, he wanted this over and done with so he gave here the twenty dollar bill Alice gave him and quickly left leaving his change and recite. He ran out of the store heading for the car he was to annoyed with Alice to remember the coat. He open the car door, when he sat down he gave a sigh of great relief. Alice then noticed what he bought "Wow you real like panties"grinning at him. "If you make me ever do that again, you will lose your car" he said with a smile.

The ride home was awkward, everyone was waiting in the leaving room for them to return. When they heard the door they all ventured out to see Carlisle. But as he heard everyone coming he zoomed upstairs. "How was it,what did he buy,how many people were there" everyone was full of question,Alice didn't hesitate to answer. 

When Carlisle finally came down it was his turn to dare he decide to pick on Emmett after some of the comments he made about Carlisle dare. "Emmett because you were so happy to laugh at my dare your turn" Carlisle said with a grin. Edward began laughing as he read his fathers mind. This put Emmett is distress, acting brave he said "Go on the I can do anything". Edward still in hysterics look at Carlisle as he said "Emmett are dare you …. to get your self arrested". Everyone looked shook that Carlisle said that but it was broken when Bella laughed. Emmett eyes looked worried as he glanced over to Esme as she to look worried.


	3. Chapter 3 : Call the Cops

**Twilight : Daring Vampires**

**Call the Cops**

A vein pop out f Emmett's head as Carlisle words bounced of his mouth and into his ears, Esme took Carlisle aside so they could have a mother and father like chat. Everyone else was stunned in silence and watching Emmett, he thought through his mind about his dare. How was he going to get arrested. Bella didn't like the idea because if Charlie was the one to arrest Emmett, she knew some how Charlie would blame Edward.

Esme and Carlisle was in the far corner of the living room, "Are you crazy, Emmett is your son and you want him to get arrested" Esme's eyes were locked on her husbands. "Sorry, I didn't know what to say it was the first thing that popped into my head, don't worry ill change it" Carlisle eyes soon turned to Emmett. Before Carlisle could speak Edward interrupted him " You cant do that you know, there are rules Emmett must get arrested or he forfeits". Emmett was one of those people who cant take losing, "Ill do it, it will be fun, I mean first time for everything right. Who's coming with me" Emmett's were looking at Rosalie's as she disapproved of his agreement. "Ill, go and so will Carlisle, so as soon as you get arrested we can bail you out" Esme said grabbing her purse making sure there was enough money in there to hook up her son. Alice walk over to Emmett and jokingly said "I always knew that you would some day get arrested." everyone laughed including Esme. The three made there way out to the car, leaving behind a giggling Alice, a still disgusted Rosalie, a worried Bella and Edward and reasonably calm Jasper.

"So do tell Emmett what are your plans for this evening, robbing the local bank, murder" Esme said trying to find how they were actually going to do this. Carlisle laughed at Esme's remark and said "Never thought I see the day when we help son get arrested, Esme I know your annoyed at me, my love but as you are driving please watch the road", Esme tutted at her husband but did need to be careful she was doing 120 in an 80 mile area. "Maybe I don't need to get arrested Esme can do it for me" Emmett said as Esme slowed down the car.

Just a few miles into town Carlisle caught site of a woman being mugged and made Esme pull up. Emmett thought about maybe taking credit for mugging her and quickly left the car. Esme started shouting his name telling him to come back, but he just looked like a shadow into the distance.

Emmett went a bit to close to the scene, when the mugger caught sight of him. The mugger felt threatened by Emmett so he went to hit him, with Emmett's high quality vampire senses he dodge the punch, but he returned the gesture back to the man, causing him to fall to the floor.

Esme and Carlisle were watching from a distance Esme whispered "My sons a hero", Carlisle laughed and continued to watch.

Emmett and the mugger were now at war, the police then turned up, Emmett whispered the words "Finally" but his smile sank as Charlie stepped out the car. Charlie eventually pulled them apart, he had never Emmett before. He cuffed the mugger first and then Emmett, he the mugger into the car without thought but he let Emmett get in himself as he was twice the size of him. Eventually the car drove away, leaving Esme and Carlisle to follow.

At the station Emmett was aloud to make a phone call, he called his parents, Carlisle told him they were on there way. A hour later the Cullen parents showed up, Charlie was surprised to see them " Hey, Dr Cullen I didn't expect to see you here, I mean there was no body to examine" Charlie said with a confused tone. "No I'm here to pick up my son I believe he got into a bit of trouble" he said pointing to Emmett who was sitting in a cuffed to a chair. Esme couldn't take her eyes of him. "He's your son ?, I thought there was only Edward and Alice" Charlie said "No we have more, I'm so sorry for my boy's behaviour, I promise it wont happen again. If we could just take him and leave please" Esme sweet voice and enchanting beauty charmed Charlie. After a while or sort out stuff Emmett was free to go.

The drive home was amusing for the three, "So, Emmett how was prison life, any scars tattoos we should worry about ?" Esme joked. When they arrived back at house Carlisle noticed something wasn't quit right at the house. They made there way inside to find the living room in pieces. Bella was hiding behind the table, that had been pushed on its side. You could just see Alice running after someone screaming stop. You could hear growling up stairs, Alice slide by Esme, Carlisle and Emmett and zoomed up stairs screeching "Jasper get them". Carlisle zoomed past the broken furniture to Bella while Emmett and Esme shot up stairs. "Bella are you okay ?, what's going on" Carlisle asked. "Well it Rosalie and Edward kinda had a disagreement" Bella said.

Upstairs Emmett was on top of Edward, trying to break his grasp off Rosalie, while Jasper and Esme were busy doing the same to Rosalie. After an hour of fighting it eventually calm down, everyone was now sitting in what was left of the leaving room. Bella was sitting on Edward, making sure that if was to go for Rosalie he would have to threw her off. And Emmett and Alice were both sitting with Rosalie, encase she pounced they would be able to grab her. Carlisle was comforting his wife as it took her months to decorate there living room. Rosalie and Edward had already been lectured by both parents, Rosalie's eyes wouldn't take off her brothers Edward. Jasper was busy cleaning up any think Bella could cut herself with because he didn't want her to start bleeding and get attacked again.

What really happened was, Bella said how she can't wait to be a vampire and Rosalie made a very sleigh comment. She said "Your respect for humanity is disgraceful, what some of us wouldn't give to be like you" this upset Edward so as Rosalie went to leave the room Edward got made and threw a vase at his sister's head and it went on from there. Esme new she had to punish her kids and true and dare was the perfect opportunity, she whispered Carlisle her plan. Edward was to busy reading his sisters mind to focus on there's. Carlisle told Emmett of the plan because it was hi turn to dare some one and Emmett agreed.

"Alight listen up, there's still a game to be played and I knew the perfect dare for Edward" Edward look up at Emmett hearing what he would have to say. "Your day is simple, but you need a partner and its already been decided that Rosalie will be yours. You have to be nice to each other for the whole night and with each other". Emmett said this with a smile on his face and both Carlisle and Esme were smiling to, Alice and Jasper were giggling at the thought them being nice to each other. While Bella was unsure that would work. Rosalie eyes grew as the anger swelled in her as did Edward.


	4. Chapter 4 : Better they don't speak

**Twilight : Daring Vampires**

**Chapter 4 : **

**Better they don't speak and work together than speak and fight**

Doing there dare they were instructed to do Edward and Rosalie sat by each other, they were both very uncomfortable. Everyone moved off the sofa where they were sitting, most of them were a little frightened encase world war three vampire style was about to happen.

Alice and Esme were busy tidying up the living room after there siblings fight. Bella was in the kitchen, Jacob had instructed her to go some wear that would cause her to lose blood, reminding her she was in a house with vampires.

Carlisle walked from the kitchen to the trashed living room, he had a broom and bin bags in one hand box in the other. He put the box by the night stand on the left, handed a bag to Edward and Rosalie and said "work together". Edward let out a growl and threw the bag at Rosalie, she didn't speak only knowing his response would just get her annoyed. Esme had just finish clearing up all the glass in the far end of the room leaving the makers of the mess to finish up she walked out into the kitchen to give Bella company.

"Is it safe to go back in there, or will I set off a bloodbath" Esme laughed at Bella's remark, "Its still a bit dangerous in there if you are as clumsy as they say. And I would like to apologize for there stupid behaviour, you see Rosalie is very sensitive when it comes to humanity. I think she's still in the stage that you realise you can't have children, you can't have a normal life, but you see that's all she ever wanted" Esme said as she looked at Rosalie with sorrow in her eyes. She walked over to the sink and washed her hands, "you must be starving anything you'd like, maybe a salad, pizza ?" asked Esme. "Just a sandwich would be fine, err thanks" Bella said with the same sorrow in her eyes as she watch Rosalie picking up the sofa so Edward could sweep out the mess underneath it.

Esme layed a sandwich in front of Bella, who soon began munching away. Esme wiped down the side she had been cooking at.

Carlisle came into the kitchen with a bunch of flowers, "I saved your flowers, darling" he said with a loving smile. Esme returned the smile watching her husband place the flowers in water. Bella admired there compassion for each other. Emmett sat on the counter looking over at Jasper who looking out the window, "and you said tonight would be boring" Emmett laughed catching his attention. "All clean" Alice announced as she walked through the big arch combing the two rooms together. "How the two enemies doing" Carlisle asked Alice "okay, but they not speaking" she replied. "Better they don't speak and work together than speak and fight" Esme stated.

"Okay, so who kicked who's arse ?" Emmett asked getting looks from both parents. Jasper replied quietly so they wouldn't hear "Rosalie, don't piss her off" he warned his fellow siblings. "She is so my chick" Emmett laughed. "What's so funny?" Rosalie shocking everyone at her quick, surprising entrance. "Ugh how I got arrested and got let out" Emmett stated. "He actually stated how your his chick and Jacob she did not kick my arse" Edward said. Rosalie rolled her eyes at Emmett and walk over to Alice.

Before Rosalie could act back Bella said "Shouldn't Edward dare someone so we can finish the game". "And I know exactly who to dare"he said as he appeared into the kitchen. "Jacob, for saying Rosalie kicked my arse" " Your only daring him because you can't face the truth" Rosalie said. Esme responded to her comment "Rose, your meant to be nice", Rosalie looked disgusted at the thought of being nice to him, the one man who got her all steamed up just by looking at her.

"Fine, Edward it would be a privilege for you to take the dare, I am far sure you would pick a better one than myself and in are little spit spat it would seam you were the better fight, you sure kicked my arse" Rosalie said with a scary smile. She had frightened everyone, including Emmett for she had never ever been so nice to Edward before.

Edward took advantage of this once in a life time and took the dare. Edward walked into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Bella. Before he dared his brother he read everyone's thoughts. Alice's were hoping that the dare wouldn't cause her man to kiss or any love stuff with some one else, Edward took her thoughts in carefully, he didn't want to up set another family member today. Then he turn to Esme and Carlisle they were typical parents thought's, they didn't want Jacob getting in trouble over this dare. Bella was thinking the same as his parents, while the three vampires left just wanted him to get on with it.

"Fine, I will" Edward said responding to the free, he thought to himself for about 5 minuets and then interrupted by Rosalie cough, she was signalling him to hurry up. He read her mind that said " Hurry up, we might have for ever but your disrespecting girlfriend hasn't come on!".Edward then game her an evil look. She smiled noticing his facial expression, knowing that he read her mind and reading her rather rude comment.

Eventually his lips started to open "Jasper I dare you to ...", this was payback time after jasper comment. "I dare you to … go down to Port Angles with All of us and go to the local strip joint" everyone knew what was coming. Emmett, Bella and Rosalie all laughed, while Carlisle, Esme, Alice and the victim his self gasped in horror. "And dance and strip for a whole song" Edward finally finished his sentence. Jacobs face was smothered in horror as was both parents and Alice.


End file.
